The High Performance Workstation/Computing (HPW/C) Facility provides advanced computing technology and integration services to funded investigators and shared facilities. These include consulting on and implementation of advanced or unusual computing architectures such as computer clusters, video equipment, scientific visualization equipment, n-tier relational database design, and Internet security architecture and design. The last site visit rated the HPW/C Facility as "Outstanding." The HPW/C supports the architecture of n-tier relational database systems and database middleware systems for studies in populations;data extraction, storage, and analysis tools for genomics and molecular structure;and tools that enable sharing of data sets with collaborating investigators in related areas of research, All these functions are complementary to but distinct from the roles played by the other informatics Facilities, such as Population Studies and Bioinformatics. Specific support provided by the Facility includes: - Systems integration and management: This includes advanced systems integration of both computer hardware and software. The management of server systems for laboratory research, such as those involved in instrument control, and customized management and administration services for systems such as Linux clusters or high end workstations. - Database administration and management services for relational database systems, including the institutional research data systems maintained in Oracle on behalf of researchers and other CCSG informatics Facilities. - Video engineering including capturing video streams, digitizing analog video, video editing, and production of video and multimedia presentations. - Technical consulting, and minor programming, including scripting and web applications. Seventy-nine (79) peer-reviewed, funded researchers in all 11 Programs across all three research Divisions, and 19 CCSG Shared Facilities use the various systems developed by the Facility. Ninety-two percent (92%) of use is by investigators with peer-reviewed funding.